<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Steel Kisses by AnonDude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356887">Cold Steel Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude'>AnonDude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bottom Tim Drake, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Crying, Degradation, Dom Jason Todd, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Gun Fellatio, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Sub Tim Drake, Top Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is a very naughty boy and the guns have to be brought out to play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Steel Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/gifts">dexdefyingstunts</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ask and ye shall receive.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason woke up to a very naked Tim pressed tightly against his front, one leg posessively wrapped around his thigh, licking over his neck and sucking lightly.</p><p>"Mmh, g'morning babybird. Guess you got plans for the morning."</p><p>"Mhmm," Tim said, squirming against him. "So fuck me already."</p><p>Jason rolled his eyes and grabbed Tim's ass, squeezing tightly. "Somebody's bratty today. Do I need to get one of my guns to keep you in line?"</p><p>Tim pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Fuck you," he said deliberately.</p><p>Well that was a <em>yes</em> if Jason had ever heard one.</p><p>He pulled his hand away from Tim's ass and slapped him hard across the face before grabbing his chin and yanking his face up to look at him as he got up on one elbow, leaning over Tim.</p><p>"You're gonna learn to behave, you little bitch," he hissed.</p><p>He let him go with a look of disgust and got up, and oh yeah Tim was already putty in his fucking hands, just lying there submissive as anything, chest rising and falling slightly too fast.</p><p>Jason got up and went to the closet, opening the secret compartment in the back with their vigilante uniforms, and reached into the back for the gun he kept empty for Tim. Not that Tim knew that it was empty. He quickly double-checked the clip and closed the secret compartment, sauntering back over to Tim and straddling his stomach — not actually putting much of his weight on him, just enough for him to feel it.</p><p>He flicked the safety off and rested his index finger lightly on the side of the trigger, turning the gun to the side in front of Tim's face. "Lick it."</p><p>Tim hesitated for a moment, and Jason knotted his other hand in Tim's hair, pulling his whole upper body up slightly from the bed and his head back, baring his long, pale, inviting neck. Fuck, Jason couldn't wait to sink his teeth into that silky skin, couldn't wait to watch dark purple bruises bloom across it like paint on a canvas.</p><p>"Lick it," he repeated, wrenching his eyes back up from Tim's throat and tilting the gun in front of his mouth, his fingers tightening painfully in his hair, and Tim let out a small, pained sound.</p><p>Tim stuck his tongue out and dragged it up the cold metal barrel of the gun.</p><p>Jason's eyes went half-lidded. "Mmm, good slut." He directed Tim's head with the hand in his hair, making him lick over the gun again and again, all the way from the bent knuckle of Jason's index finger to the tip of the gun. </p><p>He pulled Tim's head back further and Tim obediently left his tongue stretched out, and Jason turned the gun, resting the other side of the last two or so inches of the barrel against his tongue. "Yeah, you're gonna be a good obedient boy for me now that I have this out to play, aren't you? Wouldn't want to have to paint the ceiling with your pretty little brains."</p><p>Tim shuddered and closed his eyes, and Jason slid the gun up into his mouth, pressing the muzzle against the roof of it. Tim whimpered. God, he was hard as a fucking rock and leaking precome against his stomach like crazy.</p><p>After a few moments, point sufficiently made, Jason tilted the gun down, sliding it further into his mouth straight on. "Suck."</p><p>Tim closed his lips around the barrel of the gun, sucking.</p><p>"Good," Jason said softly, starting to fuck his mouth with the gun. He shoved it in, harshly hitting the back of Tim's throat again and again until there were tears in his eyes. "Can't even take my gun properly? Pathetic. How are you supposed to take my cock if you can't even do this right?" He yanked the gun out of his mouth.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Tim whispered, a couple tears spilling over.</p><p>Jason grabbed the lube off of the nightstand and switched the gun to his left hand, lubing up the fingers of his right and reaching back between Tim's legs. "Legs up," he ordered, shoving the gun under his chin, and Tim immediately put his knees up. Jason slid his fingers down to his asshole and immediately ran into something hard. "Oh you naughty, naughty little whore. When did you put this in? Did you think I wouldn't find out?"</p><p>Tim's eyes were wide. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just wanted you to fuck me faster."</p><p>He pistol-whipped him across the face — comparitively softly compared to his usual slaps so he didn't bruise him, but still it had to have fucking <em>hurt</em>. He carefully watched Tim for any sign that it was too much. Tim was well and truly crying now, but he wasn't using the safeword and he was opening his mouth for the gun again.</p><p>Jason pressed up with the gun under his chin instead, forcing his mouth shut. "I think you're forgetting something very important there, babybird," he said, his voice deceptively soft. He leaned down until their noses were brushing. "<em>You're not in charge</em>." He hissed. "<em>I'm</em> in charge of when I decide to fuck you. And I'm not sure you deserve it."</p><p>Tim's eyes widened further. "No nonono please, please, <em>please</em>, <em>please</em> Jay." More tears spilled out of his eyes. "I'll do anything, just please, <em>please</em> fuck me. I don't deserve it, I know I don't, but I'll do anything, just please fuck me."</p><p>"That's right, beg you worthless little whore."</p><p>"Please, Jay. I— I don't, what do you want? I'll do it, I'll be so good, I promise." He squirmed down against Jason's fingers, and Jason took his hand away from the plug to slap the outside of his thigh sharply.</p><p>"Are you sure you know how to be a good boy? You've been awfully bratty today."</p><p>"I can, I can, I promise," Tim said desperately. "I'll do anything, I'll be so good for you."</p><p>"Mmm you're gonna be my perfect little whore for me?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, anything."</p><p>"Say it, say you'll be my perfect little whore."</p><p>"I'll be your perfect little whore," Tim rushed out.</p><p>Jason grinned, slow and feral. "Yeah, you will baby." He brought his hand back down to the plug and hooked his fingers around it, wrenching it out in one quick movement, making Tim let out a small noise. "Shhh, be a good boy now." Tim clamped his lips shut.</p><p>Jason tossed the plug to the side, noting that it was a fairly small one — he shouldn't have been surprised, of course Tim would still want to feel the stretch and burn when Jason fucked him. He brought his lubed fingers up to stroke over his cock, and then picked up the lube again to add a bit more.</p><p>"Gonna fuck you now, my little whore. That's what you want so bad, isn't it?"</p><p>Tim nodded frantically, and Jason got up. "Don't move," he ordered. He situated himself between Tim's legs, pushing his thighs back and apart, and then shoved the gun against his temple. Tim closed his eyes at the kiss of cold steel.</p><p>Jason pressed forward into him and then leaned forward, bracing his free hand by Tim's head before starting to fuck him hard, giving his body hardly any time to adjust to the stretch of his cock.</p><p>"<em>Unhhh!</em> Fuck," Tim gasped.</p><p>"Yeah, let me hear you, baby. Show me how much of a slut you are for my cock, show me how much you love it."</p><p>Tim keened loud and long. "Oh fuck, Jay, <em>oh, oh, oh</em>."</p><p>Jason shoved the gun harder against Tim's temple and Tim shivered.</p><p>"Jay, Jay, Jay, <em>ohh</em>, fuck, love it, you know I love it."</p><p>"That's right, you slut."</p><p>"<em>Unhhhhhhhhh</em>."</p><p>Tim was a flushed, panting, moaning mess already and he'd barely had his cock in him for two minutes, and <em>fuck</em>, it had Jason so unbelievably fucking turned on. He leaned down and bit Tim's throat as he arched it, and Tim let out a guttural moan, one hand fisting in Jason's hair and the other clawing at his back.</p><p>Jason thrusted his hips harder, faster, and fuck, Tim's ass felt like heaven, so fucking hot and tight and wet, and when Tim clenched around him just like that — Jason let out a groan, sucking on Tim's throat right where he'd just bitten.</p><p>"Oh, oh, Jay, god, fuck me!" Tim cried out. "Mmh, fucking wreck me with your cock, god, just like that, just like that."</p><p>Jason bit his neck again and Tim gave a high whine, pushing his hips up desperately to meet his thrusts.</p><p>Jason continued to fuck him into the mattress as Tim fell apart beneath him until tears were streaming down his face again and he was incoherent.</p><p>"You gonna come, baby?"</p><p>Tim nodded with a high, broken moan.</p><p>"You waiting on me?"</p><p>Tim nodded again.</p><p>"Go ahead, baby."</p><p>Tim dropped his hand from Jason's back to jerk himself off quickly, and in a matter of seconds he was coming, painting his stomach and chest with stripes of pearlescent white. His ass clenched around Jason, and then Jason was thrusting in deep and coming too.</p><p>It took several long moments for their breathing to return to normal and their heartbeats to slow, and Jason dropped the gun to the mattress, rolling them quickly so that Tim was on top of him. Tim slumped forward onto his chest, burying his face in the crook of Jason's neck, and Jason held him close, one hand across his upper back and the other on the back of his head, and then slowly rolled his hips, sending little sparks of aftershocks through both of them.</p><p>"Mmh," Tim sighed against him, and Jason stroked his fingers through his hair.</p><p>"You okay, baby?"</p><p>Tim gave a tiny nod against him.</p><p>They laid there like that for a long while, both of them dozing off, until Tim tried to shift away and his stomach stuck to Jason's. "<em>Ugh</em>, gross."</p><p>"Han' m' th' wipes, b'by," Jason mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed, holding out a hand.</p><p>Tim leaned over to the side table and grabbed the baby wipes, handing them to Jason, and Jason forced his eyes open. He scrubbed first Tim's stomach and chest clean, then his own, then he slipped his hands over Tim's bum. "Alright, I'm gonna pull out, baby." He turned them onto their sides and carefully slid his soft cock out of him, wiping up his come with a wipe as it began to come back out.</p><p>He tossed the dirty wipes in the bin by their bed and the pack back on the nightstand, and wrapped his arms back around Tim, giving him a slow kiss before tucking his head back under his chin and settling in to sleep.</p><p>"Love you, babybird," he mumbled.</p><p>"Mhmm love you too," came the drowsy response.</p><p>He tightened his arms around Tim.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>